


he awakens

by Nicoforlife



Series: the hybrids kingdom [1]
Category: Original Work, the hybrids kingdom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: (an original story!)no matter the world humans never change
Series: the hybrids kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821079
Kudos: 3





	he awakens

The forest is a noisy place. Creatures of all kinds shift, move, but in this case, run. Heavy footfalls of a creature most wouldn't dare approach; however, man is always reckless. Wings and talons once something to fear now scrambled to get their owner away- _farther_ away- from that which chased them. There were shouts and calls as a group chased after a form not unlike but still far from their own, acid purple and night-sky gray a mere blur as it ran, doing anything to out pace its hunters, anything to get away, to survive, _anything_ to live long enough to treat the arrow lodged in its stomach. The wound cried out as the person ran, but adrenaline muted the calling card of pain that would force any human to its knees. It was not a human- those were hunting- but something far stranger; a twisted mutation of a human, they would say, the crossed form of a beast. They were hunting a dragon of sorts. A man that was of dragon blood, that which form shifted between that of a man and that of the keeper of the voidal island, a beast most would think myth. That was what the men were hunting. 

And that was what a child of the void would find bleeding out at his front door. 

A creature who normally had wings of night sky gray and acid purple, a man with dark devils horns reaching for the sky and claws that could rip a man in two, was now just a man: dark hair that contained ever faint streaks of purple matted with blood, long coat soaked through with the fluid turning the dark brocade ever darker, bright purple eyes shut and body near still, pointed ears the only give away that the man was more than human. So the child, ever careful, brought the man inside; brown eyes flaked with the same acid purple were calm as a needle moved on its own to stitch the wound closed, dark brown hair curled around a too young face, and the dark cloak, that of which was embroidered with odd signs, wrapped around the rest of the slight frame. Most could mistake him for that of the young that ran on the streets, not that of a man older than the trees of which the house’s wood had grown from, as he stood there and sighed. “Ender what the hell..” His voice- like the rest of him- sounded young, though more of a young adolescent than a small child, his tone spoke more to his age. As his head tilted, the faint lilac mist wrapped around more objects, the needle laying still as its own covering left. With another puff of air the man left, waiting for his guest to awaken.

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch has a discord yeet-
> 
> https://discord.gg/kJDSbMC
> 
> come join us we have chickens and dnd


End file.
